When Spring Comes
by Sonseray-dt
Summary: Based off of the greek myth of Hades and Persephone. Enjoy.


I don't own Inuyasha.

S: Okay, this is based off of the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ayame's mother watched her daughter run outside.

"Ayame..." She called, hoping her daughter would here her. "Don't go to far, I don't want anything happening to you! Ayame!" She sighed. "AYAME!"

Ayame nodded and yelled back: "I will mother!"

Ayame ran through the field, occasionally stopping to look at a flower or two.

Laughing to herself, the girl barely knew she was being watched.

A man with long black hair and clear blue eyes that followed her every move, watched her run and frolic through the field.

"Perfect.." He murmured to himself, smiling slightly. "And she will be mine."

Ayame stopped running when she got the feeling that she was being watched, rubbingthe back of her neck, wanting the prickly feeling to go away, she looked around.

"Hello!" She yelled, laughing at her paranoia. "Duh, Ayame, of course no ones there.."

She picked up a red flower with a purple stem and her eyes widened.

"Weird flower…."

Shrugging, she slipped it into the bouquet she already had.

**Big mistake.**

A man on a black horse whipped out of the forest, and pulled Ayame onto his lap before she could even get back up.

Ayame uttered a small scream before realizing that she was to far away from anyone to even _hope_ that someone could here her.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled and adjusted her so she could sit more comfortably on his lap.

"How ignorant the peasants in my land are these days.." He murmured.

The horse leaped over a fallen tree, and the man pulled her closer to him, so she wouldn't fall.

"Who are you?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"I am the lord of these lands." He said, not taking his eyes away from the terrain in front of them. "I am Lord Koga."

Ayame barely held back a scream.

* * *

Ayame didn't want to love him.

He had kidnapped her and then expected her to love him?

No.

No way.

Ayame sat on her bed, crying tears of loneliness and heartache when Koga slipped in.

"Ayame?" He murmered softly, reaching out to touch her. "Why are you crying Ayame? I want you to be happy."

Ayame shuddered away from the touch and more tears sprang to her eyes.

"Please," She said, not looking at him. "Leave me alone."

Koga began to stroke her hair gently.

"Ayame…."

"Don't touch me!"

Kogas' hand froze.

"W…what?"

Ayame turned her head, and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." She said, tears making their way down her cheeks once again.  
"Ayame…" He murmered, reaching a hand out to her.

"No! Don't touch me! Stay away!" She screamed, flinging her arms out at him. "Stay away!"

Koga reached out and grabbed hold of Ayame.

"Ayame!" He yelled, quieting her instantly. "Calm down!" His voice took on a softer tone."I understand if you hate me. Hell,I am not surprised that you hate me." He hugged her. "But I love you more than anything. I just want you to be happy. Ayame, I love you." He stood up and slipped to the doorway. "Goodnight Ayame. Sweet dreams. I love you."

Ayame fell in love right then.

* * *

Ayames' mother slipped into the palace and looked around.

A maid carrying some things that looked liked it was for dinner.

Ayames' mother smiled slightly and shoved her into a closet.

* * *

Ayame sat at the foot of the table and glanced at up at Koga.

His blue eyes snapped up just as she looked at him again.

"Yes?"

"Uhm..I uh…Mother!" She said, jumping up and running to her, arms spread wide. "Mother!"

Ayames mother hugged her tight.

"Ayame, you must hurry and come back! It isn't safe you-…." She was cut off as Koga came out.

"Ayame? What is it? Who is this?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"This is my mother."

Koga nodded. "You aren't taking her away from me." He pulled Ayame to him, by wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her to him.

Ayames glared. "She will come home with me!"

Ayame had had enough. "STOP!" She screamed, pulling away from both of them. "I…I will stay with both of you. Half of the year with each. When the snow falls, I will stay with Koga.When spring comes, I will stay with my mother."

Her mother nodded and Koga smiled.

So it was. When snow melted her mother would have her daughter back. But when the snow came, Ayame went to live with her lover, Lord Koga.

* * *

S: I know it sucked, but I would be much obliged if you reviewed. 


End file.
